


Three Days

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When Sokka is away, you begin to worry.Request: Prompt list 2 with 68 and 30 w sokka 🥺 (Prompts 30- “I never knew you were a romantic at heart” 68- “Where have all my jumpers gone?”)
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader
Kudos: 51





	Three Days

It had been three days since Sokka had left camp to go fishing. He said he would be back in four, but you were starting to get worried. Although he knew how to handle dangerous situations and could hold his own in a fight, you couldn’t shake the feeling something had happened to him.

Sitting around did nothing to help with your worrying. Since you assumed he’d be back the next day, you decided to do something nice for him. You remembered that on the way to camp, he stopped to eat some berries from a bush, and had declared them his favorites. They weren’t far from where you were, so you went to go get some.

Taking a small basket, you wandered into the woods. Sunlight streamed through the branches and you sighed. It was such a beautiful sight, and for a second all of your worries washed away. A sudden movement jolted you back to your senses, and you jumped. 

Thankfully, it was just a turtleduck leading her babies to the nearby stream. Smiling, you broke off a piece of bread that you had brought as your lunch and tossed it over to them. They quacked joyfully, rushing over to peck on the treat. 

As you watched them, a speckling of red caught your eye. On one of the nearby bushes was the berries you had been searching for. You stooped down and began plucking some of the berries off of the undergrowth. 

Once your basket was almost full you smiled and turned back towards camp. You took your time, taking in the scenery as you walked. 

Toph greeted you, asking where you had been. “I was getting some berries, they’re a surprise for Sokka when he gets back.” 

She sighed, looking up at you, “Can I have just a few? I’m sure he won’t mind.”    


You rolled your eyes, “Fine, but just a few.” Grabbing a handful, you passed them to her. 

“Thanks,” she said, running off before you could change your mind.

After that you set about doing your chores, trying to keep busy. If you had your mind on something else, you wouldn’t be worrying about him, right?

Wrong. Dinnertime came, and you barely touched your food. It was quiet around the fire, as Sokka wasn’t there to make everyone laugh. A tear slipped out the corner of your eye, one you hoped would go unnoticed. However, that wasn’t how things went. Katara glanced over at you, looking concerned, “Are you alright,” she questioned. “You’ve seemed down all day.”

Not wanting to worry her, you plastered a smile on your face. “I’m fine, just a bit tired is all. I yawned and my eyes watered,” you laughed stiffly. “You know how it is."

She saw right through your bluff, “You’re worried about Sokka, aren’t you?”

Looking down, you nodded. “Yes. I know I shouldn’t be, but I just don’t know what I’d do if something happened. He shouldn’t be out on his own, it isn’t safe. What if Fire Nation soldiers find him?”

“It’s completely normal to be concerned about your boyfriend,” Katara replied, “especially when he’s away. But he knows how to fight, and he’s done this before, back in the South Pole. He’s going to be fine.”

Aang nodded, “I agree with Katara, it’s alright to miss people, especially when you’re worried about them, but you need to trust in their abilities.” You had to admit, they were right, but that didn’t make it all feel better. 

So that night, once everyone else had crawled into bed, you snuck over Sokka’s tent. Opening the flap, you stepped inside. It was still exactly like he left it, with his things thrown everywhere. You smiled, it was so like him. Out of the corner of your eye you spotted one of his jumpers left by a blanket. 

Walking over, you picked up the sweater and held it close to you. It was soft, and something about it made you feel safe. Slipping it on over your head, you sighed, it was like he was there with you. 

Grabbing the rest of his jumpers, you snuck back out of the tent. As you made your way back towards your sleeping area, Momo sat up and chirped. “Shh, it’s just me,” you whispered. He laid back down, immediately falling back asleep. 

As soon as you were back in your tent you crawled into your sleeping bag, holding all the other sweaters close to you. Your eyes felt heavy and you sighed contentedly letting them drift shut. Before you knew it, morning light shone through the canvas of your tent, waking you with a start. 

Sitting up, you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You heard conversation outside and heard a familiar voice ask, “ _ Where have all my jumpers gone? _ ” Getting up quickly, you stepped outside the tent and beamed. 

“You’re back,” you smiled, running to hug Sokka.

“Of course I’m back,” he answered, “I said I’d return in four days.”

“I know,” you sighed, “I was just a bit worried.” 

He smirked, “Are you wearing my sweater?” 

Glancing down, you nodded. 

“So  _ that’s _ where they all went,” he laughed.

“Oh, I got you something,” you said, suddenly remembering your surprise. “Close your eyes.” 

He did as you asked, and you ran to your tent and grabbed the basket. Handing it to him, you smiled. “I remembered you couldn’t get enough of these on our way here, so I decided to get some for you.”

Grinning he said, “Thank you. You know,  _ I never knew you were a romantic at heart. _ ” 

“I really missed you. The others probably got annoyed with how much I was moping around.” 

He pressed his forehead to yours, “To be honest, I really missed you too. I kept worrying something might happen and I wouldn’t be there” Tentatively, he brushed his lips against yours, and you closed the distance, pulling him into the kiss. 

He had been gone for three days but he was finally back, and that was enough for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> If Sokka doesn't wear super comfy sweaters then literally what's the point. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
